Lo que necesitas
by salvecharlie
Summary: Aún cuando no encuentras lo que buscas, siempre encuentras lo que necesitas. Sarada escapa de madruga en busca de su padre, pero en vez de ello, encontrará un merodeador sicópata, y un tipo herido.


Todo el mundo describía a Sarada Uchiha. A veces, cuando salía de la academia lograba oír los cuchicheos que dejaba tras su paso seguro y paulatino. _"Engreída"_ era el que más se repetía. Quizás por eso, cada vez que escuchaba dicha palabra, se preguntaba mentalmente si debía voltear la cabeza para saber si le estaban llamando. _"Talentosa"_ también, pero este lo repetían principalmente sus maestros, y su autoridad era tan vaga sobre ella que la adulación no representaba nada. Pero había uno en específico que le ponía los pelos de punta, y jamás se había atrevido a preguntar el motivo de su emisión.

 _Hija del traidor._

Dudaba que se refirieran a su madre. Pues según recordaba, ella siempre había tenido una relación cordial y hasta cercana con todas las personas de la aldea. Jamás tuvo algún conflicto más allá de los constantes coscorrones que solía darle a su amigo el hokage cada vez que le veía. Por lo tanto, debían hablar de su padre. Pero no le conocía. Desde el comienzo de sus memorias, siempre había sido mamá sakura quien estaba con ella, le arropaba por las noches, le cuidaba cuando estaba enferma y le había acompañado a su primer día en la academia. Sasuke Uchiha era un absoluto desconocido. Había preguntado, con la inocente curiosidad de la niñez, cientos de veces por ese hombre, pero toda la respuesta que recibía eran superfluas afirmaciones sobre todo lo que el las quería, y la seguridad de que regresaría pronto. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no recibiría más información además de aquella. Por eso, y después de meditarlo por horas de insomnio, decidió aquella mañana especialmente calurosa, salir en su búsqueda. No estimó necesario dejar alguna nota para tranquilizar la alocada personalidad de su madre. El resentimiento que las dudas de toda vida le habían sembrado pudo más.

Salió por la ventana de su cuarto antes del amanecer. Había pasado la noche planeando cada detalle de la expedición, y según sus cálculos, todo debía salir bien.

El séptimo Hokage era un invitado recurrente en la residencia Uchiha- Haruno, y un día, entre tantas conversación le escuchó decir que había recibido un mensaje de parte de Sasuke, explicando que se encontraba merodeando los frondosos bosques que rodeaban las afueras del país del fuego. Era más lejos de lo que le gustaría, pero no demasiado como para abortar la misión. Saltó a través de los techos de Konoha lo más sigilosa y rápidamente posible. Recordó que dentro de una semana saldría de la academia, y subiría al rango de gennin, más, le tenía sin cuidado. Ser un ninja no representaba gran cosa para ella, además de competitividad estúpida y constante convivencia con muchas de las personas que de alguna forma le despreciaban. Pero principalmente, no quería ver sola otra vez a su madre con la sonrisa amable y un tanto lastimera que ponía en ocasiones especiales en que sabía, Sarada extrañaba a su padre más de la cuenta. Le quería a el ahí. Quería una familia, una de más de dos personas. Al abandonar Konoha definitivamente, le invadió tanto un sentimiento de culpa, como de ansiedad. Por fin, existía la verdadera posibilidad de encontrarle. Evitó pensar en cuándo fueran a despertarle y vieran que no estaba allí. Continuó avanzando con gran agilidad, entre troncos y cosas por el estilo. Cuándo perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba avanzando, paró un momento para echarle un vistazo al mapa del sector que traía en el bolsillo. Según escatimó, no faltaba mucho. Volvió a la carga con renovadas energías. Pensó que no habría sido mala idea llevar algo de comer, pero con la adrenalina del momento siquiera recordó que necesitaba comida para sobrevivir en un bosque oscuro y solitario como aquel. De pronto, le asaltó el miedo de que algún ninja pudiera atacarle, sola como estaba, no habría tenido oportunidad contra alguien de rango chunnin o más allá, por lo que decidió apresurarse todo lo posible. Los arboles surcaban su mirada periférica, en busca de algún peligro. Fue entonces, cuándo vio algo moverse a través del bosque, siguiendo sus pasos de alguna forma. Sintió de inmediato un pánico que no logró parar su carrera, continuó tan rápido como pudo y en cuanto dejó de sentir cerca alguna cosa que no fuera vegetación, supuso que su imaginación le había jugado una pésima broma. Estaba pensado en que faltaba menos, cuando alguien la sorprendió por el costado tan rápido, que siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió que los brazos de tal persona le rodeaban y empujaban hacia la izquierda. Rápidamente, oyó como un par de kunai se enterraban con fuerza sobre el tronco en el que había estado varada hace pocos segundos. Iban dirigidos a ella. Aterrizaron suavemente sobre unos arbustos y la imponente figura se agachó junto a ella, indicando mediante una seña con su mano que guardara silencio. Sarada le miró por un segundo, estupefacta. Tenía la cara llena de cortes, el brazo manchado de sangre y aún así, se había arriesgado a salvarla. Se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio, y tan quietos que lo único que movían era la mirada de un lado a otro, en espera que la amenaza se marchara. En cuanto pasó el tiempo adecuado, el hombre, ataviado con un abrigo negro, se alzó lenta y atentamente. Respiró aliviado, tal parecía que el enemigo siguió su rastro hacia otra dirección. Le dirigió una mirada salpicada con algo de reproche a la pequeña shinobi, que yacía inmóvil entre los arbustos.

-Ya no hay peligro.- Indicó con la vista al frente.- No deberías rondar sola por estos lugares. Es peligroso.- Sarada se mantuvo en silencio, mirando en la misma dirección que el hombre. Maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba tan cerca de saber la verdad, y un grupo de estúpidos sicópatas le atacaban porque si.

-¿Quienes eran ellos?- murmuró con la voz un tanto rabiosa. El hombre salió de entre los arbustos con fingida facilidad. Parecía tener un par de heridas en su pierna.

-Busca pleitos.- Soltó, sin inmutarse. La chica le imitó y se situó lo más cerca de él posible. Era tan alto que intimidaba, pero le pareció más seguro que cualquier otro lugar del bosque. El cabello le cubría la parte derecha de la cara, y el ojo que quedaba a la vista era negro, tan negro como un pozo profundo. Notó que sus heridas no eran tan graves como había creído, pero algunas sangraban tanto que no podía creer la actitud despreocupada que el tipo mostraba frente a ello. Parecía enojado. Creyó que no sería mala idea agradecerle de alguna forma además de las palabras que aún no había dicho, así que tomó uno de sus brazos solo para descubrir que bajo la manga del abrigo no había extremidad alguna. Sintió que palidecía, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Ya había visto ese tipo de cosas las veces que acompañaba a su madre al hospital en que trabajaba esporádicamente como la gran ninja médico que era. Sin más, le arrastró con suavidad hacia algún lugar en el que pudieran al menos, sentarse con tranquilidad. El hombre mostró cierto recelo que Sarada notó de inmediato.

-voy a curar sus heridas. Tengo el equipo necesario.- En efecto, una de las primeras cosas que solía tomar al salir de casa era un práctico kit de primeros auxilios que mamá le había acostumbrado a llevar a donde fuera. Aún con cierta desconfianza, el hombre se dejó guiar por la pequeña. Había acabado sus provisiones de vendas hace varias semanas, por lo que cada batalla le sumaba más y más heridas sin darle tiempo que sanar las anteriores. Al poco andar encontraron una especie de cueva en medio del tronco de un frondoso árbol. Sarada sentía bastante apuro por salir de ahí. La misión de encontrar a su padre se complicaba cada vez más, con un sicópata rondando y el hombre herido que necesitaba de su ayuda. Le pidió con seria amabilidad que se sentara, para poder quedar a altura de su rostro. Al ver que obedecía, supo que la desconfianza se había esfumado. Después de todo, ella era solo una niña. Tomó una mota de algodón, donde untó una sustancia cremosa, cuya función era desinfectar las heridas. Pensó que recibiría alguna queja, puesto que dolía con un demonio al primer contacto, pero no hubo siquiera una mínima mueca. Recordó lo de su brazo. Tal vez, era alguien acostumbrado al dolor. De pronto, notó que el hombre no despegaba la mirada de ella, y por un momento sintió algo de miedo. No le conocía para nada. Podía perfectamente ser un asesino a sueldo.

-¿Qué?- Soltó Sarada de pronto, sin poder contenerse y con la voz firme.

-Hmp- Emitió el hombre en respuesta, cerrando los ojos.- Me recuerdas a mi esposa.- con que tenía familia. Perfecto, una paranoia menos. Los hombres de familia no iban por el bosque matando niñitas. La imagen de su madre le golpeó la cabeza ¡Se pondría como loca si supiera que hablaba con un extraño! – Ella es ninja médico.- Genial. Más referencias para hacerle sentir culpable-Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces exactamente correteando por el bosque?- ¿corretear? La siempre lógica mente de las personas mayores, que no dan importancia a lo que hacen los más pequeños. Le fulminó levemente con la mirada. No quería ser descortés, pero le ofendía que llegara a tan simple conclusión.

-Busco a alguien.-Respondió con entereza. No se dejaría amedrentar, después de todo, ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada a la hostilidad de la gente. Terminó de desinfectar la última herida profunda y se disponía a cubrirla con un trozo de gasa.- Necesito que responda un par de preguntas.- "Y llevarlo de vuelta a casa" agregó mentalmente. El hombre le devolvió una mirada tan gélida que cualquiera abría sentido escalofríos.

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?- Muchas, había muchas rondándole la cabeza. Pero unas cuantas encabezaban la lista por años luz de distancia. Sarada suspiró, al momento que tomaba asiento al lado del hombre que le siguió con la mirada, más curiosa que amenazadora.

-¿Se ha sentido profundamente triste alguna vez?- preguntó con suavidad.- yo sí. No tengo una familia de verdad. Sólo un espejismo que mamá a pintado ante mis ojos para que no pueda darme cuenta de lo que ocurre realmente. Mientras no encuentre a esa persona, jamás podré comprender las miradas hostiles de la gente, los susurros tras mi espalda, ni lo que se siente tener a una familia completa.- dijo ocultando levemente la cabeza tras las rodillas. No le había hablado con tal fluidez del asunto a nadie, pero de pronto necesitó hacerlo. Estaba lejos de casa, sola, preocupando a todo el mundo, y llena de preguntas. No era algo que una chica tan joven debiera soportar. Recordó vagamente a sus demás compañeras de clase, tan mediocres, estúpidas, despreocupadas. Tan felices.

-Cuándo estaba en la academia.- Interrumpió el hombre el hilo de sus pensamientos.-Mi clan fue asesinado. Todos. Fui el único sobreviviente.-La chica abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible. Muchas imágenes le surcaron la mente, pero la más dolorosa era la de su madre tirada sobre un charco de sangre, que le hizo arrepentirse por primera vez de su pequeña aventura. Si la sola idea le encogía el corazón, no podía sopesar correctamente que había sentido el hombre sentado a su izquierda. A pesar de tan íntima revelación, no parecía perturbado. Había tenido una vida completa para reflexionar el hecho.- Por lo que sí, me he sentido profundamente triste. Tanto como para cometer un sinfín de tonterías.

"Como yo", pensó Sarada. Comparó la situación de ambos, y se preguntó, si ella era capaz de marcharse de casa por la ausencia injustificada de un padre, ¿De qué había sido capaz él, con la muerte de toda su gente a cuestas?

-Tonterías como…- Le animó ella a seguir. Era agradable que alguien, de alguna forma, le comprendiera. El sol se alzó en un punto alto en el cielo. Maldijo otro poco, el tiempo se le escapaba entre los dedos.

-Como abandonar mi vida con tal de conseguir venganza.- Respondió el. Parecía invadido por la misma sensación de desahogo que Sarada.-Mi aldea, mis amigos. Y aún después de haber hecho cosas horribles, ellos seguían confiando en mí.- Sonrío suavemente hacia la nada.- Eran realmente molestos. Consiguieron que volviera, y ahora me dedico a salvar niñitas perdidas en el bosque.- miró a la chica con lo que parecía amabilidad truncada por la costumbre de permanecer serio. Esta le devolvió una sonrisa que le hizo parecer aún más pequeña de lo que era. Sintió de pronto, admiración por el hombre. Con una vida tan trágica, aún tenía fuerzas para sobrellevarla con amabilidad, sin mayor rencor.-Ahora vamos, si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo en un lugar, tarde o temprano nos encontrará.

Salieron de la pseudo cueva con precaución. Sarada no se sentía preparada para una lucha ninja de verdad, y el hombre, a pesar de presentar mejor aspecto, no estaba del todo recuperado. Además, ni siquiera sabía a que se enfrentaban exactamente. Caminaron procurando no hacer ruido. En cuanto el hombre revisó el perímetro, le indicó que lo siguiera, sin dar mayores explicaciones. A pesar de lo mucho que le urgía cumplir su cometido, obedeció al pie de la letra. Quien quiera que les estuviera acechando le intimidaba más que las preguntas sin responder. Pensó que sería buena idea tener una larga charla con su madre, o al menos, intentarlo. Al pasar los minutos, aumentó la confianza de encontrarse a salvo, y corrieron a través del bosque con todo el escandalo que esto conllevaba. El sol continuaba en su punto más alto. Han de haber sido las tres de la tarde quizás, calculó la chica. Eran cosas básicas que se aprendían en la academia, y bastante útiles si no llevabas un reloj encima a todas partes. Sintió una sombra pasar a su lado, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ésta se abalanzó sobre ella. Era una criatura extraña que jamás en su vida había visto, pero al ver que estaba a punto de atestarle un golpe en la cara, pensó que era una reflexión bastante estúpida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en espera del dichoso golpe que jamás llegó. Separó levemente los párpados, y divisó a la criatura completamente inmóvil, en la misma posición de antes. Confundida, buscó el por qué de lo ocurrido y se encontró con el hombre observando fijamente a su atacante, desde una distancia donde parecía imposible estar agrediéndolo de alguna forma. Supuso que quizás le había inmovilizado con hilos o algún tipo de arma, pero la única mano existente del tipo se encontraba a un lado, en posición de reposo. Se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-Vienen más.- dijo en tono urgente. Sarada le observó atentamente, y al fijar su vista en el ojo visible, este era de un rojo carmesí que reconocería fácilmente.

Era un sharingan.

Automáticamente un millón de teorías se amontonaron en su cabeza, mientras él la dejaba en el piso nuevamente y hacía un par de sellos. Se mordió el dedo pulgar y lo deslizó en el piso, frente a Sarada que seguía contemplándolo cada vez más asombrada.

-Tú eres…- Logró articular, con los ojos abarrotados de lágrimas. El hombre sonrió a modo de respuesta. Acercó sus dedos índice y anular, y le golpeó con suavidad la frente.

-Te veré pronto.- Dijo. Hizo un último sello ante la atenta mirada de la chica, y antes de poder llenarle de preguntas, se encontró en un lugar completamente distinto.

Era el dintel de la puerta correspondiente a su casa. Escudriñó a su alrededor impávida, sin salir de su asombro. Ese hombre era…

-¡Sarada!- Sintió que exclamaba tras ella la inconfundible voz de Sakura Uchiha, su madre. Quién corrió a encontrarla tan rápido como las piernas se lo permitieron. Le dio la vuelta, y la acurrucó contra su pecho con fuerza.-¡He estado buscándote todo el día!- sollozó.

La chica, aún en su leve estado de shock sintió una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad agrietarle el espíritu. Sakura era a veces una histérica, pero pudo sentir que estaba realmente preocupada. Le devolvió el abrazo levemente.- Lo siento, mamá.- Como recién salida de un hechizo, ésta la tomó de los hombros, y la miró como si intentara encontrar algo. Finalmente, una expresión apesadumbrada la surcó el rostro, y como derrotada, dejó caer la vista al piso.

-¿Fuiste por Sasuke, verdad?- Dijo, más en afirmación que pregunta. Sarada asintió suavemente con la cabeza, más resuelta que antes. Sakura cerró los ojos, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir alguna verdad incómoda.- Verás, él…- Pero no pudo continuar. Los dedos de su hija se habían posado en su boca.

-Ya lo sé mamá.- dijo, con una sonrisa radiante.- Papá se dedica a salvar niñitas perdidas en el bosque

Sakura la miró asombrada, antes de sonreír ampliamente. No había mejor descripción para el trabajo de Sasuke.


End file.
